User blog:Ferbandemilyfan98/Phineas and ferb meet FLAPJACK!
Phineas and ferb meet...FLAPJACK! 'Ok, remember the thing i said i was going to make a crossover of P and F and flapjack? Well, here it is! if it is not finished, pleeease give me time to work on it! oh, the characters include, ferb, phineas, perry, emily, flapjack, captain k'nuckles, and bubbie. so, enjoy!!XD' We start at stormalong harbor, we see flapjack and knuckles riding bubbie, they found a map, they think is a map to candied island, but its not. Flapjack, do you see candied island yet? k'nuckles asked. nope, not yet. flapjack replied. Ok, according to the map, candied island is due north! were goin to candy island! were goin to candied island! k' nuckles cheered. hey k'nuckles, theres no candy island! flapjack yelled. wha? this aint candied island, its a whirlpool! i must've read the map wrong! k'nuckles yelled. were gonna diiiie!! flapjack screamed. aaaaaaaaaaah! everyone screamed. ''' '''geronimo! k'nuckles yelled. they landed is lake nose. we made it to candied island! k'nuckles yelled. no, this is lake naouse? flapjack read the sign and mispronounced. no baby, its lake nose. bubbie corrected. oh, ADVENTURE! flapjack yelled his catch phrase. ADVENTURE! k'nuckles yelled back. they got out of the lake and headed to maple st. bye bubbie! flapjack yelled. bye sugar! bubbie yelled back. wow, this island is all clean, and futuristic! more adventure! flapjack said. hey, wheres all that ruckus comin from? k'nuckles questioned. they both headed to phineas and ferbs backyard. hey! what the.... k'nuckles trailed off. he looked at phineas and ferbs latest project: a giant pirate ship! my, shes a beauty! k'nuckles said. well ferb, this is our best project yet! phineas said. ferb gave phineas a thumbs up. ''' '''hey, who are those people? emily said. they came up and introduced themselves. im captain k'nuckles. k'nuckles said. uh, hi... im flapjack. flapjack said shyly. he blushed. aww! your as cute as a box of newborn puppies! isabella squealed. im isabella. she then said. ello, im emily. emily said. im phineas, and he's ferb. phineas said. this is perry, our platypus. he said. perry just chattered. cool sound! flapjack said. im buford. buford said. and im baljeet. baljeet said. im happy to make your-ah! baljeet was kicked by buford. yeah, yeah, were happy to make your aquaintance. buford said sarcastically. So, where are you guys from? phineas asked. we are from stormalong harbor. flapjack said. thats back in the 1800's. how are you guys alive? ferb said. we fell into a whirlpool trying to find candied island. k'nuckles said. by the way, that ship you have is magnificent! k'nuckles then said. we are calling it...THE S.S. ISABELLA! phineas said dramatically. nice name. isabella said. glad you like it. phineas said. she blushed. hey, wheres perry? phineas asked. ' '''Meanwhile, perry put on his fedora hat and headed down the chute in the tree. perry was in headquarters, and M.M. came up on the screen. good morning agent P, Dr.Doofensmirtz is actually sick in bed with a cold. the day off you wanted this summer is here, unexpectedly. so, have a good day off! M.M. said. and perry left happy, and relaxed. he went back up the tree chute, took off his fadora, and caught some sleep he needed. ' 'oh, there he is, hes sleeping. phineas whispered. lets set sail! they went to the nearest beach in danville. ahoy! emily said. wait whats that? isabella said. flapjack, baby? oh there you are! bubbie said. blue whales are not native to danville. emily said. shes right, wait, you know her? phineas said. yes, yes i do. flapjack said. hi bubbie! these are my new friends! flapjack said to bubbie. oh hi! bubbie said. i just wanted to make sure your safe sugar! bubbie then said. im fine! you want to meet them? flapjack said. sure! bubbie said. ok, the triangle headed one is phineas, the green haired is ferb, thats emily, isabella, buford and baljeet! flapjack said. ' '''ok, im gonna go ok? bubbie said. bye bubbie again! flapjack said. bye honey! she then said. is she like...your mom? baljeet said. yeah, she told me i was found alone on a seaweed bed with no mom, or dad. she then found me and kept me. flapjack said. wow, thats touching. phineas said. you were an orphan and she adopted you? that is so caring. isabella said with tears in her eyes. well, this ship is really going better than i expected! phineas said. when it was 4:00pm, a storm was coming to the beach. we have a storm! phineas said alarmed. its hard to control! i cant control it! phineas said. move over! im the greatest pirate ever lived! let me drive the ship! i know what to do! k'nuckles said. he twisted and turned the wheel. it was a rough storm. emily was holding on to the edge of the ship. ferb went to go save her. help! please! im gonna fall! aaaaaah! she said. she was gonna fall to the sea! ferb grabbed her hand. dont worry, i got you. he said. you saved me! thank you! she said. anything for you, darling. ferb said attractivley. she fainted into his arms. were almost out of the storm! phineas said. 20 minutes later, they were back at the danville beach. you sure know how to steer the ship! phineas said to k'nuckles. well, I have never gotten a complement before! k'nuckles said. oh, we have to go back to stormalong, bubbie is gonna worry about flapjack. k'nuckles said sadly. wait! can we have a photo of everyone? emily asked. sure! k'nuckles said. ok, say cheese! ferb said. he put the camera on a timer. he was next to emily, phineas with isabella, buford with baljeet, flapjack with k'nuckles, and bubbie in the backround (they're at the docks). they got the picture, 2 copies of them. bye guys! flapjack said. bye! the phineas and ferb gang said. that night in stormalong... Y'know flap, that was and awesome adventure! k'nuckles said. yeah. flapjack said looking at the picture. goodnight everyone! he then said. goodnight flapjack. k'nuckles said. goodnight baby. bubbie said and tucked in flapjack. phineas and ferb were in bed. wow, this was the greatest summer day ever! phineas said. we will always remember them too. phineas said looking at the same picture. well, goodnight ferb. he then said. perry came and curled up to phineas' legs. goodnight perry. phineas said. perry chattered goodnight. THE END. Category:Blog posts